godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Movie Monster (Bandai Japan Toy Line)
The Movie Monster series is the third line of 6-inch Godzilla figures by Bandai Japan. The line began in the year 2001. Information In 2001, this toyline features reissues of 10 of the figures from the previous line, Toho Kaiju series, the figures were given a new vinyl color, different paint highlights, and even a larger size difference when compared the Toho Kaiju toyline. The tags for the Movie Monster figures are completely different from the previous lines, the borders were removed with the pictures of each respective monsters taking up most of the front of the tag, and the back shows a head-shot of one of the Godzillas of the respective era the monster originated from (Godzilla 1993 for Heisei monsters, and Godzilla 1974 for Showa monsters). Towards the end of 2001, Bandai Japan released one more figure to the Movie Monster series, Burning Godzilla. To coincide with Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack in 2001, Bandai Japan added Godzilla 2001, Baragon 2001, Mothra 2001 and King Ghidorah 2001 to the Movie Monster line up, but unlike the other figures in the line, the Godzilla 2001, Baragon 2001, Mothra 2001 and King Ghidorah 2001 are not apart of the 6-ich scale. Instead, they're all apart of the 8-ich scale, making this the only line of 6-inch Godzilla figures to produce 8-inch figures. Theatre Exclusives for all four figures were made, as well as an Event Exclusive Crystal Godzilla, a Hobby Exclusive "Translucent Glitter Godzilla" and and "Orange Translucent Baragon". The tags for the GMK figures have a head shot of Godzilla 2001. To coinced with Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla in 2002, Bandai Japan added Godzilla 2002, MechaGodzilla 2002 with weapons and MechaGodzilla 2002 without weapons to the Movie Monster line up, and like the GMK figures, they're all apart of the 8-inch scale. Theatre Exclusives for both the Godzilla 2002 and MechaGodzilla 2002 with weapons were also produced, as well as a red "Ito Yokado Godzilla" and "Link Science MechaGodzilla". During the Asian Fantasy Film Festival in 2002, Bandai representative, Yasumasa Kawauchi, announced to guests during a panel discussion that there was a 50/50 chance that a 6-inch Titanosaurus would be included to the Movie Monster series. Kawauchi also entertained a suggestion that the new Titanosaurus figure should be paired with a MechaGodzilla 1975 figure. By the end of 2002, Bandai Japan added MechaGodzilla 1975 and Titanosaurus to the Movie Monster line up, along with reissues of Fire Rodan and G-Force Moguera with new paint schemes, as well as a rescale of the Godzilla Junior figure from the . A "Clear MechaGodzilla" was produced as well. In 2003, Bandai Japan added Godzilla 1974 to the Movie Monster line up. It had been rumored for years that Toho was never proud of the 1970's version of Godzilla and would never allow Bandai Japan to produce a figure of the 1970's Godzilla. Bandai Japan also reissued King Caesar with a new paint scheme as well. To coinced with Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. in 2003, Bandai Japan resculpted the Godzilla and MechaGodzilla from the GXMG toyline to match how they looked in Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S., as well as add Mothra Imago 2003 and the two Mothra Larva 2003 to the Movie Monster line up. As with the other Millennium figures, all figures in the GMMG toyline are all 8-inche scale figures. Theatre Exclusives for Godzilla 2003, MechaGodzilla 2003 with weapons, Mothra Imago 2003 and the female Mothra Larva 2003 were also produced, as well as an "HMV Godzilla", a gray "Ito Yokado Godzilla" and an "Ito Yokado MechaGodzilla". The tags for the GMMG figures have a head shot of Godzilla 2003. To coinced with Godzilla's 50th anniversary film, Godzilla: Final Wars, Bandai Japan added Godzilla 2004, Anguirus 2004, Rodan 2004, Xilien 2004, Minilla 2004, Gigan 2004, Chainsaw Gigan, Monster X and Keizer Ghidorah to the Movie Monster line up, as well as reissue Mothra Imago from the GMMG toyline in translucent red vinyl. Unlike the other Millennium figures, only five figures are in the 8-nch scale (Godzilla 2004, Gigan 2004, Chainsaw Gigan, Monster X and Keizer Ghidorah), the other figures are apart of the 6-inch scale. Theatre Exclusives Godzilla 2004, Anguirus 2004 and Rodan 2004 were also produced, as well as an Ito Yokado Exclusive Godzilla 2004 figure, and also HMV Exclusives for the Godzilla 2004, Anguirus 2004 figures. The tags for the GFW figures have a head shot of Godzilla 2004. Originally, Bandai Japan was planning to make figures of all the other monsters that have appeared in the movie like King Caesar, Ebirah, and even Zilla, but after the movie bombed, as well as receive heavy criticism, Bandai Japan decided to cut their losses and cease production on any other monster from the film. MechaGodzilla 1975, Titanosaurus, Fire Rodan and Godzilla Junior have also been reissued from 2002's line up, their size and paint schemes are no different from before. However, all four figures come with with the Toho license sticker is silver sporting the 50th anniversary symbol and the year 2004. In 2005, Godzilla, SpaceGodzilla, King Ghidorah, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Destroyah, Godzilla 1954, Anguirus 2004 and Rodan 2004 have all been reissued from the 2001 and 2004 line ups with new paint schemes. Godzilla 2004, Gigan 2004, MechaGodzilla 2003 with the drill hand and Mothra Imago 2003 have all been scaled down into 6-inch figures and were all given new paint schemes as well. The tags that all the figures come with are different from the previous line ups, the tags have pink borders on both sides, and the back shows a silhouette of the Millennium Godzilla in a fiery background. In 2006, Bandai Japan added Hedorah to the Movie Monster line up, as well as reissue Godzilla 1968 from the Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box set with a new paint scheme. The tags for both figures are the same as the 2005 figures except the borders are purple instead of pink. Godzilla 1968's tag sports controversy, as it pictures a publicity shot of Godzilla 1973 from Godzilla vs. Megalon. The inside of the tag shows a closeup picture of another publicity shot of Godzilla 1971. This famous picture gave the hint that Godzilla had the ability to fly. It is known that the 1968 suit was reused for the 1971 film, Godzilla vs. Hedorah, but the choice of using a picture of Godzilla 1973 featured on the front of the tag is currently unknown. In 2007, Bandai Japan added Jet Jaguar to the Movie Monster line up, Jet Jaguar's tag is the same as Godzilla 1968's and Hedorah's. However, Jet Jaguar was the only figure released in 2007, and was the last figure of the Movie Monster series line, as the became quite popular with kids that want game cards. Figures External Links *Vinyl Maddness (Part 1) *Vinyl Maddness (Part 2) *Vinyl Maddness (Part 3) *Vinyl Maddness (Part 4) *Vinyl Maddness (Part 5) *Vinyl Maddness (Part 6) *Vinyl Maddness (Part 7) Category:Toho Category:Toy Lines